New Year Resolution
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: Ichigo has had enough of Grimmjow - But what will he say when Grimmjow announces his rather intriguing New Year Resolution? Rated T for a little 'bad mouth' in parts!


"Do ya think he noticed?"

"Nah, you're alright. Better hurry up though – he looked pretty pissed," the red-head answered.

"Trust me – he won't be able to refuse," the other grinned. "Have you got it?"

Renji laughed and handed over the unusual shaped box. "Just as you requested,"

Grimmjow laughed placing the small object inside. "Here I come, Ichigo,"

Ichigo glared at the noisy, drunken men and women littering the streets below. The whole place stank of alcohol and smoke so he had decided to leave to come up here. Of course, his friends hadn't been very sympathetic towards him especially Renji; he was just as bright as his hair when he had left. What did they expect though? How could Grimmjow do that to him after promising this would be one of the most memorable and happiest moments in his life? Last time Ichigo looked getting so drunk you won't be able to remember the last night of the year doesn't seem happy and memorable. Ichigo kicked a nearby can and groaned, falling to his butt. "Asshole," he muttered.

"Talking 'bout me?"

Ichigo jumped yelping like a little girl only to turn around and find the blue-haired bastard staring back at him. "Fuck off Grimmjow," he growled not in the mood for his drunken rambling.

"That ain't no way to treat ya boyfriend," he smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Is that what this is?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"IS THAT WHAT THIS IS!? DAY IN AND DAY OUT ALL YOU DO IS CONSTANTLY HARRASS ME, DRINK UNTIL YOUR PUKING UP A WEEKS WORTH OF FOOD AND ACT LIKE MY PROFFESIONS OF LOVE ARE ALL WORTHLESS! WHAT KIND OF A RELATIONSHIP IS THAT!?"

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, his eyes slightly wide but otherwise the smirk was still there as the orange –haired boy panted after that incredibly long and loud ramble. "Is that all this is to you?" he asked his voice no higher than a whisper. "Is are relationship a joke to you?" he said, gesturing at the blunette's large grin.

"Ichi, -," he began but soon a fist collided into his face cutting him off.

"If that's how you feel we're through," Ichigo stated bitterly turning around to leave.

Without warning a pair of strong arms encircled him, throwing him against the Sakura tree nearby. Ichigo looked up and glared at Grimmjow who had both his arms either side of Ichigo effectively trapping him. "Let go you jerk!" he shouted, tears now springing to his eyes.

Grimmjow stroked a thumb over Ichigo's cheek wiping away a fresh tear before looking him seriously in the eye. "I love you," he whispered his face serious for a change.

"Tsk, has the amount of vodka drowned out all reason left in you!? It's over!"

Grimmjow roughly pushed himself against Ichigo, smashing his lips to his making Ichigo relax beneath him. He quickly pushed away when he realised he was relaxing too much. "Get off you -,"

"What does my breath smell off?" he asked..

"Wha- what's that got to -,"

"No alcohol,"

Ichigo froze taking in what the taller man had just said. It was true. The kiss was sweet like always and maybe even tasting of a little blood from where Ichigo had bit his own lip but . . . no alcohol. "But . . . but I saw,-,"

"Ichigo. I know I have been a pain over the last few years and I never meant to cause you so much pain. I 'harass' you because it's the only way I can get my love across. I drink because I can't stand the fact of losing you every-time we have an argument or I see you with some other guy. . . I don't notice your professions of love because. . . I'm scared. And confused. I don't deserve that love,"

Ichigo stared at the azure eyes and felt his cower in regret and dropped his head to the ground. Delicate fingers rested under his chin and tilted his face up forcing him to look into his eyes. "I love you. . . And I wasn't joking about today being happy and memorable,"

"What!"

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow leant down on one knee and pulled out a strawberry shaped box opening to reveal a stunning silver band. "Ichigo, my new year resolution is to have you by my side forever. If ya want?" he asked, his wide grin plastered on his face.

"Yes . . . Yes you asshole!" he yelled in disbelief and glee, collapsing next to the blunette and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm your asshole," he chuckled, holding his arms protectively around his waist and staring up into night sky that was now littered with colourful lights.

"Happy new year, Ichigo,"


End file.
